


February

by GreenLemon



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenLemon/pseuds/GreenLemon
Summary: February is a special month for them and for America.This is a collection of dialogues in February through the years.





	February

_I started working for you in February, this is April, and you're an idiot._

 

I. February 1998

“Who's that blonde girl in your office?"

"Oh, that's Donna, my new assistant."

"Did you have an old assistant?"

“Maybe not… Anyhow, strange girl, that one. Marched in here, hired herself, and hoped I wouldn't notice."

"She's pretty."

"Yeah, she is..."

"Josh!"

"Relax, Mandy, she's much too young and naive for me.“

"I don't like the way you look at her."

“Don’t be ridiculous. She's my assistant.”

 

II. February 2007

Amy almost calls out to Josh before she sees her, long-legged and blonde, smiling sweetly as Josh Lyman gently kisses her forehead before they part. Amy is surprised, but not too surprised. Even before she reunited with Josh in the White House, she had heard rumors about his dating his assistant. She didn't think he would actually go through with it after years of playing cat and mouse and never committing to anything. And yet here they were, looking every bit the doting couple.

Amy almost escapes unnoticed when Josh calls out to her.

“Um, hello Josh. So… it's official, huh?"

"What?"

"Donna. I saw her walk away."

"Oh... right... yes it is.”

“Of course it’s gotta be her… I mean, how was I ever gonna be able to compete with Donna Moss.”

"Amy..."

"No, Josh, it's alright. Sorry for dredging up the past."

"No, Amy, you didn't lose to her."

"What?"

"It's not a competition, Amy. I'm with Donna, but she's not a better woman than you are. You are not a better woman than she is.”

“Josh…”

“It’s true. One day, you, too, will find someone who loves all your flaws. I believe in it.”

 

III. February 2008

“Donnatella Moss, will you marry me?”

 

IV. February 2009

“Josh, I know you already have a few names in mind.”

“Yeah… um… I was thinking Noah, Noah Josiah Lyman.”

“Not Leo?”

“Noah Leo doesn’t really have a nice ring to it. We can name our second kid Leo.”

“Josh! Being pregnant once is torture enough!”

“If I massaged your feet every day of your pregnancies, would you consider 3 kids?”

 

V. February 2019

“Leah! Leave your sister alone!”

“Ugh, Dad, how did you know it wasn’t Noah?”

“Leah, your brother has his nose constantly glued to a book. You think he’d be interested in tormenting Cessie?”

“I wasn’t tormenting her.”

“You seem to derive joy from making her cry, and I really wish you would stop doing that.”

“She was the one who broke my model airplane!”

“Leah, she’s only two. She doesn’t know any better. But Cessie will say she’s sorry, won’t you, Cessie?”

“I’m sowwie, sissy.”

“And… I know it won’t make up for the effort you put into this one, but if it’s any consolation, Dad will get you a new one, okay?”

“Yeah, but you’ll be too busy to help me put it together.”

“Your dad isn’t the crafty kind.”

“At least he can try! Forget it, I know the both of you love Noah and Cessie more.”

“Leah Joan Lyman, why would you ever say such a thing?”

“Because it’s true.”

“Leah, your mom and I love you all the same.”

“Then how come only I get into trouble?”

“You’ve got an active mind and a mischievous soul. You take after your mother. It’s why I fell in love with her.”

“Really? Was Mom really a troublemaker?”

“You wouldn’t believe! Leah, I know life can seem unfair because you’ve got a cute little sister and the world’s most well-behaved brother, but you’re special in your own way. You’ve got passion, strength, and wit. One day, you can change the world. But for right now, go and give your sister a kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm just too lazy to write anything besides dialogue right now. I think at some point, I will have more words added to this.
> 
> In my head, Josh and Donna’s youngest child is called Francesca Leonora Lyman. The ages of the three Lyman children are 9, 7, and 2. Leah is very precocious. 
> 
> Snippet II probably would have happened in November 2006, but the date was changed for the title.


End file.
